The invention relates generally to a peristaltic pump and more particularly to a peristaltic pump for pumping fluid through a plurality of separate tubing segments simultaneously.
Peristaltic pumps with removable cartridges, i.e., cartridge pumps, are employed to pump fluid through a plurality of tubing segments simultaneously, permitting removal or addition of individual tubing segments from the pump. Some such pumps also provide for variable occlusion, i.e., variation of the distance between the rollers and the occlusion bed, to vary the extent to which the tubing disposed therebetween is compressed during pumping. One known arrangement for varying the occlusion involves angular displacement of the occlusion bed. The occlusion bed essentially pivots about a flexible portion of the cartridge frame.
Variability of occlusion is desirable as it enables "fine tuning" of flow rates. It is generally desirable that the degree of occlusion be approximately uniform along the length of the occlusion bed. Otherwise, the tubing may be overstressed at the area or areas of greatest deformation. A disadvantage of the above-described pivoting-bed mechanism is that it inherently produces non-uniform variations in occlusion along the length of the occlusion bed when pivoted.
It is a general object of the instant invention to provide an improved variable-occlusion cartridge pump.
Further objects and advantages are explained below.